


Not So Secret Confession

by arsenicarose



Series: Dr. Spencer Reid: Drabbles, Fluff, Short Fics, and More [11]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Cute!Spencer, F/M, M/M, Not so secret, Reader-Insert, Secret revealed, Sleeping on a Shoulder, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/arsenicarose
Summary: Spencer falls asleep on your shoulder, and everyone thinks it is cute. A conversation with Morgan reveals your secret attraction to Spencer, but how secret can it be if Spencer is right there?Stand alone fanfic in a series of stand alone fanfics.Please feel free to make requests in the comments.





	Not So Secret Confession

“You guys,” you whisper, careful not to move, “Look!”

Spencer Reid, the non-tactile genius, had fallen asleep on the plane. In his sleep, he had slid down the chair, until his head was perched on your shoulder. You imagine it looks really cute.

“Oh my gooood,” JJ coos, “That is so precious.”

“He looks so human when he sleeps,” Rossi comments.

“He looks like a kid,” Morgan teases.

Emily just smiles, and even Hotch has to smile. They think of Reid as the baby, even though he is older than you.

Everyone whips out their phones and takes pictures. You try to look natural, maybe even cute, for when they inevitably show these pictures off later.

JJ is taking a video when Spencer mumbles something and nuzzles into your shoulder, sinking lower into the chair. You see her silently go  _ Awww. _

After a few minutes, the excitement wears off. A picture lasts longer anyway, and apparently they got a lot of them.

“You  _ need _ to send me the pictures and the video, JJ,” you whisper.

“Of course, Y/N. You are the only one who can’t see it.” JJ turns her phone around and shows you a few choice photos.

You feel your heart clench in your chest. You look perfect together. Imagine waking up next to Spencer Reid… You sigh, audibly, which is not missed by Morgan.

When everyone else has returned to their seats and busied themselves, he sits right across from you, huge grin on his face.

“So, Y/N, comfortable?” Morgan teases.

You don’t think he knows. “Enough. I’m a little afraid to move though. He doesn’t get enough sleep,” you reply, innocently.

“See, I think you like it. I think you see how pretty our boy is.”

You try to contain your blush, but you can feel the heat spreading across your cheeks unbidden. “I mean, sure, Spencer is… I mean… You can see him,” you stammer.

“Oh ho! I think someone has a little crush on the kid."

“Seriously, Morgan, keep your voice down. Everyone will hear!” you hiss, "He may be asleep, but he is right here.”

“So you do!” Morgan says, albeit quieter.

“I mean, obviously. You don’t call him ‘pretty boy’ sarcastically. Wait, do you?”

Morgan leans back. “No, of course not. He is pretty, and he needs to hear it from someone.”

You sigh. “Morgan, he is so fucking pretty. It is ridiculous.”

Morgan lets out an unexpected laugh. “You got it bad, girl.”

“I know… But what can I do? We work together, and there is no way he likes me.”

Morgan’s smile freezes. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh, come on, Morgan,” you say, rolling your eyes, “Don’t give me a ‘you look good as you are’ or  ‘beauty is in the eye of the beholder’ speech. You know Spencer isn’t all about looks. He needs more than that. Sure, they’ll draw his eye, but he is easily distracted. I don’t know if I am  _ interesting _ enough. I have no doubt in my stunning personality, but Spence is special, you know?”

Morgan isn’t quite sure what to say to that, and he thinks for a while. “You never know though, interesting is relative, like attraction. Don’t sell yourself short.”

“Not like it matters anyway. I’m not gonna tell him.”

Morgan laughs. “Can you imagine though? His face? He would be so stunned that someone thought he was attractive. His mouth would probably hit the floor.”

“Yeah…” You are more thinking of a positive reaction. A stunned silence, followed by relief. It’s a common fantasy, one you can slip into easily. You let it carry you through the rest of the flight.

\---

You are pajama deep in relaxation when you hear a knock on the door. You honestly don’t know who it could be, but you trudge over to it. You can sink back into the couch in a moment.

You open the door to Spencer’s blushing face. Of course you had to answer the door in pajamas.

“Hey, Reid, what’s up?” you ask, trying to play it cool.

“Do you want to know the best part of an eidetic memory, Y/N?”

“Uh, sure?”

“It means I usually win arguments, because I can recall facts and previous conversations exactly.”

“I mean, yeah, that’s cool, Reid, but why did you need to come here to tell me this now?”

He purses his lips for a moment. Maybe you are being too standoffish? You are just worried about your conversation with Morgan today. Spencer Reid is a sensitive subject today. Especially after JJ sent you all the pictures. Oh, and the video. That damn video.

“Y/N, I fell asleep on your shoulder today.”

“Yes, I know. Didn’t you get the pictures? And even I remember the ribbing you got from Morgan and Garcia.”

“I woke up before you thought I did.”

Oh. OH! You feel yourself blanch. You are in hell. This is clearly hell. Where Spencer comes to your door to tell you to quit the FBI and save yourself the embarrassment. Or that  _ he  _ is quitting the FBI because he can’t stand it. Or-

“Y/N, Y/N, it’s alright!” he says, seeing your panic.

“It’s alright? Can we just drop it, please? Forget that it ever happened?” You realize he literally can’t forget, and think about closing the door.

“Y/N, please! Listen. I brought up the eidetic memory so you wouldn’t deny it. I thought it would make the conversation go faster, but I realize that I should have just started with this. You are definitely interesting enough for me. Of course you are.”

“But?”

“But nothing. I came here to ask you out.”

“Oh. Oh! Really? Wow, Spence, that is… Wow. I can’t believe that… I mean…” You felt like you were going to faint.

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course it is! My god Spence, you heard my conversation with Morgan!”

“Am I really ‘so fucking pretty’ that it is ridiculous?” he teases, grinning.

You blush, but say, “Yes, you are.”

His grin grows to split his face. “Thank you.”

“I only speak the truth. Why don’t you come in from the cold and we can plan this date?”


End file.
